


Let Go

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Klaine, AnderBros, Brain Damage, Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper has taken care of his brother for most of his life after a brain injury. It’s hard to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine has brain damage and Coopers looking after him

"Did you see that boy Cooper?" Blaine asked excitedly, pulling on his brother’s jacket. 

"Which one buddy?"

"The one over there with the beautiful eyes," Blaine’s expression turned a little hazy and he smiled. "See him? He looks just like an angel."

 

"Oh, I do see him," Cooper leaned over the table in the food court to see a slender, pale boy with a girl at the pretzel counter. "He is really cute."

Blaine’s broad smile, as always, made his heart melt a little. 

 

Ever since the moment Cooper walked in on their father smashing a five-year-old Blaine’s head into the wall, Cooper had always been there. He had been there when their parents were arrested. He had been there when Blaine was in a coma for weeks. He had been there when Blaine woke up with brain damage. He had been there when he had to drop out of school and got guardianship. 

He would always be there for Blaine. 

 

"But, why would he like someone like me?" Blaine said sadly. 

"Why wouldn’t he?" Cooper asked, taking a sip from his drink. 

"I mean…I bet that boy can get any boy he wants," Blaine started ripping up his napkin. "Why would he want someone…like me. Someone retar…"

 

"Don’t you dare finish that word," Cooper took his hand. "B, don’t you think things like that."

 

After the injury, Blaine hadn’t been the same. He had trouble focusing, took longer to catch on to information, and had issues dealing with social situations. Usually, Blaine would curl up next to Cooper and refuse to talk to people, shutting down completely. 

 

"I dunno," Blaine shrugged. 

 

"I do," Cooper nudged him a little. "You are smart and funny and everyone who meets you loves you."

"Do you think that boy would like me?" Blaine asked softly, looking over at the boy who was now sitting a few tables away. 

 

"You’ll never know until you try," Cooper gave him a warm smile. 

"Okay," Blaine hesitated before standing, swaying a little. The brain damage also caused some issues with his balance. "I’ll be right back."

Cooper watched, surprised, as his usually shy brother made his way over to the boy at the other table. Blaine was always aware of his own disability. He was embarrassed to have to go to classes in special education. He recognized when the other students avoided him. He recognized that Cooper had to work extra hard to take care of him. To avoid humiliation, Blaine always stayed quiet and out of the way. 

 

But now he was talking to a boy in the mall. A boy who’s smile was widening and who’s cheeks were reddening in a blush. 

 

Cooper knew he should be happy for his little brother. He knew he should be proud that Blaine was trying.

But…after being needed for so long, it was strange for Cooper to let him go.


End file.
